Hard times in your life
by Mogshawn
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus and have a plan. Gaia is planning an attack. The remaining seven are travelling to Greece. Alliances, fighting, Argo II antics and PERCABETH! :) I don't want to give too much away... (BIG battle planned) Rated k because of future chapters Bad summary - sorry guys


_**Hello. Have fun reading :)**_

_**Characters and stuff belong to Rick Riordan**_

**Chapter 1: Not my ideal date**

**Percy's POV**

Tartarus was not my ideal romantic location. The pit was freezing and the only light came from Riptide. Although the glowing sword did help us avoid potentially deadly mis-steps, it only casted more shadows that loomed alongside the very real ones. I had lost count of the brawls, ambushes, attacks and battles that made up the wounds scattered on my body, luckily I still had more than Annabeth - I really am trying my best to protect her. Annabeth isn't in a great state; she can't walk without support and is still shell-shocked from her one-on-one negotiations with Arachne. The fact that; every time we travel away from our most recent encounter, a crawling hand climbs up our backs and throws us against some other butt-ugly exile. After an exhausting few hours of limping along, I drag our bodies towards a sheltered nook in the rock. I lay Annabeth gently on the ground, she had passed out from the pain in her broken ankle, and then stepped in to the crevice before pulling her in after me.

"Percy…", came a groggy voice, "Percy, what's going on – I can't see you?"

"Oh, you know, I got a bit tired of running into Empousa so I decided to have a sit down." I said, half hoping to cheer her up.

"What are you talking about? Stupid seaweed brain… "Although she sounded faintly resigned in her sleepy state, she still managed a little chuckle. Score one to Percy's terrible jokes!

"Nothing much," I said, wishing that was the case. "Do you need some more ambrosia? If your foot is still hurting, I think it's …"

"Stop worrying about me Percy, the ankle will heal in time." She leaned onto my shoulder "Do you feel that? I mean, can you feel a quiet clamour inside your head?"

I hugged her tightly. "Yes…"

"Can you feel a clawing in your stomach?"

"Yes…" I paused and then whispered in her ear. "Although, that might be the fact that I get incredibly hungry…"

She snorted and relaxed into my side, "Of course you are; I don't think they serve pizza and coke down here."

"That is just smashing Annabeth, really – it's fantastic!"

"Sucks right?"

"Totally," I quickly replied "On the bright side, I did manage to find your rucksack a few hours back."

She spun and looked at me; I could just about see her stormy eyes and curly hair – not to mention the first smile she had had in days. "Really? With the laptop, water and ambrosia too?"

"Of course," I said back, "not to mention this rather impressive dagger on the floor nearby…"

"Oh Percy…" The force of her diving onto me, pushed me on to my back. Her face was pressed against my neck as she engulfed me in the most interesting bear hug ever. She looked down into my eyes and grinned at me. "Perseus – you certainly are a hero!"

"Well, you didn't need to tell me that, I kind of already…" She reached up and hit my head before shifting to let me in to a sitting position.

"Next time, I might give your ego a knocking instead." She warned

"I'll keep that in mind."

"But Percy, on a serious note, what are we going to do about the doors of death?" Annabeth sighed

"Hmm, if we close them, we'll still be trapped in Tartarus." I stroked her hair "However, we couldn't bear it if our friends took our place, they don't need to experience this hell hole."

"There is no easy way of doing this, is there?" she asked

"No, whatever way you look at it – someone ends up winding up here for a long time."

"Then the answer is obvious…"

"I can't believe I'm following your train of thought but yes, there is only one way of doing this." It was a terrifying truth, I felt numb from contemplating the outlook.

Annabeth and I would forever lock ourselves in this pit.

**Nico's Pov**

I don't normally spend a lot of time around teenagers, like myself, but I was pretty sure morale was generally not this depressing. Jason and Piper were huddled together in the corner of the mess room; from what I could hear, they were remorsefully discussing the events in Archne's lair. Leo darted around, distracting himself with odd medial tasks and tweaking bits of gears removed from his pockets. I sat with Hazel and Frank; we were trying to convince him that Annabeth and Percy were still alive. As hard as we tried, he wouldn't stop mumbling incoherent phrases like; "…_if only I had flown down_.." or "…_if only I had asked Annabeth about the remaining silk_.." It was draining work but we were only expecting to arrive at my dad's house tomorrow afternoon.

Leo spoke loudly. His oily hand ran through his messy hair, he still hadn't changed out of his dirt-encrusted suspenders. "Being the reliable supreme captain I am, dinner is still on time." It was a lousy attempt at breaking the depression in the room but Hazel giggled anyway.

"Ohhh great, I'm starving!" She pulled Frank off the couch and led him over to the dining table. I sat down at the head of the table and nibbled at some pizza. Since being kept in a jar for the last week, my appetite had shrunk.

"Well everyone is bursting to talk tonight, aren't they?" Leo's monologue wasn't helping the depressed mood.

"Leo – please…" Piper looked him in the eye from across the table. "No one's in the mood."

We carried on eating in silence. Everyone looked beaten and forlorn. Jason sat next to Piper, his blonde hair looked wild and dirty and his purple shirt wore various stains of blood and dust. Frank was next to him, he was looking a more worse-for-wear – it was obvious by looking at his panda eyes that he had been crying. Piper was as beautiful as ever; although, she seemed impeccably sad. Hazel, Leo and I were the only people who didn't look devastated and thinking all was lost.

"Alright guys," I announced, "Quite moping around like this; we need a plan for tomorrow."

Everybody looked at me, I stood up to make my point.

"Percy and Annabeth didn't…"

"Don't say, Nico, it's just so unfair…" Piper cut in

No amount of charmspeak would work on me; I had been in Tartarus myself – I had guts. "Listen to me! We need to talk strategy! Our friends are in Tartarus and without our help; they won't be getting out anytime soon. They are not dead. They are alive and probably heading towards the gates as well. In order to help them, us, the camps and the war; we need to stop moping about and get our act together!"

Silence followed. Each one of them was surprised at my sudden outburst. However, Jason spoke up; "You are absolutely right." He stood up, pulling Piper with him, and spoke with authority. "Clear the mess hall and get yourselves ready – meeting at the war council in 10 minutes."

And, of course, everyone obliged…

**Annabeth POV**

We had left our crevice three hours ago; after taking fitful naps, to which we both woke up trembling on several occasions, it was time to find the doors. My ankle was considerably better; although, Percy still held me for support – none of us minded being close to each other. I could faintly see the outline of his face. He bore cuts covered in dust and a deep wound on his nose. His hair, as black as the pit itself, was dishevelled but honestly looked similar to his normal hair. To my relief and general sanity, I could always clearly see his piercing green eyes glowing in the darkness. They reminded me that my safe haven was right by my side - even in the pits of hell. Percy caught me gawking at him and stopped walking. His eyes churned like the tides of the ocean, he smiled crookedly at me.

"What's wrong? Seen an angel?"

"Um…what?" He chuckled; he always did when he caught me off guard like that – that wasn't often. I raised my hand and hit him round the head. "I said I would give your ego a knocking; don't make me fulfil that threat Percy."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Don't call me 'Ma'am', I'm not your teacher."

"That, Wise girl, is questionable."

"Come to think of it, you're actually right!" We laughed "Congratulations Percy, this is one school you're not getting expelled from."

"Thank Gods, I really do like my teacher…"

"Of course you do, she is the best teacher ever." He snorted and kissed my cheek. I was just about to scold him before I saw a distant light situated around a huge mound of rock. It seems like Percy had spotted it too, his eyes were transfixed on the oasis like mine. We crept to the edge of the rock and peeped around the corner. Sure enough, a large pair of wooden doors stood wide open letting glorious light flood in. Percy and I stood there gawping whilst are pupils constricted. His arm tightened around my waist.

"This is it Annie…" he whispered softly. This could be the last time we ever saw daylight…

I turned slightly in order to get a better look at him. His profile was beautiful but his eyes swam with sadness. "I'm sorry Perce."

He brought me into his arms and looked directly into my eyes. "Don't be," he said firmly "I'm just sad you have to endure this too."

"We're doing it together or not at all, remember?"

"Agreed"

Percy kissed me. The moment was unimaginably serene, I was suddenly only aware of Percy and the peace that I felt. It seemed like ages since I had been this relaxed. The comfort and sense of protection Percy inflicted inside me; reminded me of why I so urgently needed him. I no longer cared about Tartarus, just Percy. We broke off; I buried my head in his shoulder whilst he stroked my hair.

"Annabeth, I never properly thanked you for finding me…" said Percy

"You did it for me remember." I replied thinking of Atlas and the weight of the sky.

"I think we should make a pact; never to get kidnapped again."

"That was a smart idea, I think you are learning – well done!" It was a little bit too heavy on the sarcasm but Percy just laughed, readjusted me so that we could walk over to the door and finally close our side.

"I don't think you could ever be a teacher Annabeth, you're too blunt!"

"Me, blunt?"

"Yeah, you and your knife…" I smacked his head.

"Do not insult my knife; you would be a very stupid kelp head to do that! That knife could whip your butt any day."

He snorted, "I bet it could." Now closer to the bright doorway; I saw the mortal copy of the doors – they basked in the daylight as ours did in the shadows.

Percy tensed, I heard the noise too – something was coming up behind us. Quickly we grabbed our pair of wooden doors and swung them shut. Immediately all light was gone, we now lived in darkness. However, feeling Percy's strong arm around my waist, supporting me, and that powerful aura of his; I felt easy. I hoped my friends would be strong and carry on without us; camp needed them.

That's when the growling started and Riptide burst free.


End file.
